Kitsune Dessert Cafe
by Fennie
Summary: Another SasuNaru! Naruto owns a dessert cafe. Sasuke has a weak spot for sweets and visits the cafe. Will Naruto be able to help him? Rated M for later. Two, maybe three shot.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Heres another Sasunaru for you. Probably a two shot, maybe MAYBE a three shot. Next chapter will hopefully be out soon.

YAOI boyxboy no flaming helpful critiques and what not is helpful. I know theres a huge war going on over at dA about yaoi/yuuri and anti-yaoi/yuuri but really no ones forcing anyone do to anything they don't want to. Just be open minded or ignore it no need to make a fuss.

**Disclaimer:** Just the idea is mine, characters are property of Masashi Kishimoto, who is amazing for creating Naruto.

**EDIT:** I've made some minimal changes to this story; just basic spelling and grammar stuff nothing that will change the plot or anything. I realize I fails at grammar and simple spelling T-T Anyways I just wanted to say thank you again to Vivid Impact for telling me the correct spellings and teaching me grammar rules the teachers at my school couldn't. :)

* * *

"Isn't this place great, Sakura?" An energetic, blonde boy asked his pink haired, emerald eyed friend. Said friend sighed as she watched the blue-eyed male jump around the cozy shop he had just bought.

Small as it was, it was perfect for what Naruto needed it for. The shop had polished, wooden floors and light blue walls. The front had 2 large windows with the words 'Kitsune Dessert Café' written across each of them in orange, fancy cursive writing. The inside of the store had 6 circular tables with 3 chairs each. At the back of the store was a counter with the cash register and 2 display cases on either side of it.

"Yeah this place is nice Naruto, cozy, great find." Sakura complimented.

The sun kissed boy nodded his head happily. "Yeah I'm gonna open on Monday! I have all my ingredients I need and put fliers on the bulletin boards and stuff all over town."

"This Monday?! Way to tell your best friend when your grand opening is!" the pink-haired girl complained.

Naruto looked confused. "But-but Sakura! I-I just told you." Naruto looked scared, having felt Sakura's wrath before. She shook her head.

"Yeah, you just told me _today. _Today is Friday! You're lucky I don't have any plans on Monday or else I might have not been able to make it." Sakura calmly explained.

"But you're not busy right!?" Naruto asked a look of pure horror on his face when he realized his best friend might not be able to come to his shops grand opening.

Sakura rolled her eyes. Hadn't she just said she was available? Gosh he was so simple-minded sometimes. She sighed, "Yes, you moron, I am free on Monday. You got lucky."

He breathed a sigh of relief. What kind of grand opening would it be if his best buddy wasn't there to share it with him? "That's great Sakura! I officially open at 9 a.m. But right now I have to go start baking." he ushered the green-eyed beauty out the door and locked it.

"Do you need any help with the baking or anything?" she asked as they walked to their respective cars.

The sun kissed man shook his head, smiling brilliantly. "No thanks, Sakura. I want it to be something personal y'know? So I probably won't see you much this weekend."

"I can come over and see how you're doing though right? Make sure you don't work yourself until you pass-out." Sakura asked uncertainly. Last time she left him alone for a weekend when he had a project to do he basically worked for 72 hours straight, only stopping to stretch and go to the bathroom.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head nervously, a habit he's had since he was small. "Don't worry about me! But you can come over, I like the company." he said the last part more to himself than her.

Sakura's expression softened, she knew Naruto didn't enjoy being by himself; ever since he was 14, when his parents died in a car accident. Their deaths destroyed for about 5 months. But Naruto was strong and managed to pull his shattered life back together. He was able to finish high school and go to college for the culinary arts. It had always been Naruto's dream to be a chef and now that he had his own shop he could be. Sakura couldn't have been prouder.

"Okay then it's settled! I'll stop by on Saturday and Sunday night." The pink-haired female said, opening her car door. The blond boy nodded his head and got into his own car waving goodbye to his companion. A few honks of their horns later they drove off in opposite directions.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha: a dark haired, arrogant, cold, beauty was walking out to his car after work when something caught his eye. There, in the middle of the bulletin board outside of his office building was a piece of bright, hideous, neon orange paper. The pale mans eye visibly twitched at the sight. He stalked over to it and forcibly ripped it off the board. Holding it out in front of him he read:

_'Kitsune Dessert Café!_

_GRAND OPENING!!_

_Monday, June 6 9 a.m._

_17 Konoha Lane, next to library'_

The Uchiha scowled at the happy color. So, another pointless shop to take up space around here. Konaha Lane? That's just down the road, on the route to get to work. The kids and gossiping old women will enjoy a new café though. His scowl deepened. Sasuke hated children, they were always so sticky and loud, completely obnoxious little creatures that get away with too much. But the café does have desserts….

* * *

Monday morning Naruto was up bright and early, or dark and early since he was awake before the sun had a chance to wake up. He had been putting finishing touches on his cakes and packing away the other sweets, dishes, etc. Once everything was securely packaged and stacked away in his car he took a break and had some breakfast.

As he sat down to enjoy his meal (scrambled eggs with toast and milk) a voice cut through the silence that had settled in his apartment.

"Good morning Naruto!" suddenly the pink haired girl was sitting across from the blue-eyed boy, taking a bite from his toast.

"Ewha!? Sakura! That was my toast!!" he whined, making a feeble attempt at getting his toast back.

Sakura just grinned and hopped out of his reach, waving the piece of bread at him. "Haven't you ever heard of sharing? Plus you make the best grub I've ever had!" The emerald eyed girl munched contently on the toast ignoring the fuming blond.

After a moment Naruto sighed, sometimes there was just no fighting with Sakura. He turned back to the food still in his possession.

"So Sakura I managed to fit most of then stuff in my car but there are still some cakes that I couldn't fit, will you bring them over for me?" Naruto questioned, eating his scrambled eggs.

"Sure thing Naruto, whenever you're ready." Sakura replied, taking her seat across from Naruto again.

Naruto nodded his head, his mouth too full of food to even try to speak.

Once Naruto had finished his breakfast he loaded the rest of his sweets and supplies into Sakura's car and they headed for his shop. They arrived at the Kitsune's Dessert Café at about 7.

"Sakura just follow me out back and I'll show you where to put the stuff!" Naruto hollered out hi window. Sakura honked in response, there was no way she was going to be yelling out the window at 7 in the freaking morning.

Out back Naruto and Sakura unloaded the sweets and teas and began sorting them for easier access. After everything was out of the cars and sorted they took bundles of each kind and put them into the display case. Soon as that was done they cleaned the windows, counters, tables, display cases, and mopped the floor.

By the time it was all done it was about 8:45. Tired but not discouraged the duo was finally able to take a break.

"Hey Naruto, you thirsty?" Sakura inquired her companion.

"Yeah a little bit but I forgot to bring anything to drink or eat! I'm going to have to wait until lunch." Naruto fretted, slamming his head down and damning his stupidity.

Sakura laughed. "No worries bud I gotcha covered! Be back in a minute."

"Omfgkaiy." the blonde man mumbled into the hard table.

Just as she said the pink haired girl returned a minute or so later with 2 water bottles and a small bag of chips with her.

"I knew there was another reason I brought you!" Naruto exclaimed blue eyed shining when he spotted the water and chips.

Sakura rolled her eyes sitting back down. "Wow you really know how to make a girl feel special."

Naruto grabbed the water and chips from her, stuffing a few in his mouth and taking a big swig out of the bottle. "Ah! That's good stuff. Nye, Nye, Sakura! I'm not interested in making women feel special. You know that."

Sakura sighed. Yes, she knew her best friend and long time crush was gay. After several months of denial she finally came to terms with Naruto's sexual orientation. Now she was just happy being his most trusted friend. "Yeah, yeah I know. Speaking of which how did your date with Kiba go?" she asked smiling.

"It was…okay." watching Sakura's face fall he hurried on, "Kiba's great! Just like me but just not…I dunno my 'type' I guess you could say."

A rare thoughtful look overcame the females face. "Not your type? But you have so much in common!" whined the disappointed pink haired girl.

"That's just it! We're too much alike, more like best friends or something not lovers. Plus Kiba's bi and I saw him looking at this chick, Hinata, really fondly." Naruto explained.

After pondering his words for a minute, Sakura decided that it was true; they would be better suited as friends. Another thought made Sakura want to punch Kiba square in the face; how dare he checking out someone when he was on a date with Naruto! That's just rude.

Naruto could see a look of rage start to cross his friend's features and reviewed his choice of wording again. Realization dawned on him that he had made it sound like Kiba had been rudely neglecting him in favor of checking out chicks. "Now Sakura! Don't think about doing anything drastic. Kiba paid attention to me and was a terrific date the whole time. We ran into Hinata and he introduced me; that's when I noticed it. Plus he didn't seem like he really wanted to say goodbye to her, it was pretty….well cute actually." The emerald eyed girls features softened and relaxed, Naruto heaved a sigh of relief.

The 'kachng, kachng' of the bells Naruto had put over the door echoed through the little shop. A little girl was pulling at her mothers' hand, urging her to come all the way into the café. Her mother looked around before settling her eyes on the duo sitting at one of the tables. She looked embarrassed as she wordlessly tried to calm her child down.

"I-I'm sorry, are you not open yet?" she managed to get out. The blue eyed boy grinned in excitement.

'_My first customer, believe it!'_

* * *

"Little brother, I trust you have those files completed?" Itachi Uchiha asked tauntingly to Sasuke.

Sasuke gritted his teeth in frustration. Of _course_ he didn't have those damned files done! There were 3 of the retched things, each with about 30 pages! How in the hell of it was he supposed to do all that work when his evil brother had just given them to him that morning?

"No, Itachi, I don't have them done yet." Sasuke didn't pause in his work, pen scratching its way across the paper in front of him, his computer screen giving his face an eerie glow.

The elder Uchiha 'tsked' his brother. "That will not do Sasuke, Father will not be pleased."

Sasuke let out a long deep breath through his nose; counting to ten mentally. "I'm sorry Itachi, please ask Father for my forgiveness. Tell him its difficult for me to do work that isn't given to me with an appropriate amount of time to complete it." The smaller male prepared himself for Itachi's wrath, that last comment was out of line; what was he thinking, insulting his superior?

Instead of feeling any pain from the slap of a hand he looked up into the empty black eyes.

"I won't punish you this time, Sasuke." Itachi began his voice so cold that icicles were almost coming out of his mouth, "Step out of your place once more though and there will be consequences. Maybe nice long break with Orichimaru is due?" the long haired mans mouth twisted into a sick grin of a person who's obviously not in his right mind.

The little hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood on end at the sound of his name, though he kept his face carefully composed and showed no trace of what he was really feeling. Sasuke wasn't actually sure what Orichimaru's original job was here, only that now his main job responsibility was to punish those who superiors thought were off, incorrectly doing their work, etc. To be sent to him was a blow to ones pride and Sasuke couldn't afford to be viewed as any lower than he already was compared to his brother and father.

Looking straight into those empty, endless black eyes Sasuke evenly replied, "No need to concern yourself, Itachi; these files will be done shortly," one of Itachi's slim eyebrows rose at the vague estimation min time, "—about an hour or two and then I can get started on anything else you need me to do. Okay?" After the question (which was obviously rhetorical so he wasn't expecting an answer anyways) the young Uchiha returned to slaving over the files and Itachi nodded with a quiet 'alright then' and left, gliding his way almost silently through Sasuke's office door.

* * *

Business at the Kitsune Dessert Café was booming. Young couples sharing parfaits and smoothies, mothers attempting to control their young ones, giggling school girls gossiping about the cute boy in their math class, who was dating who, and what people were doing to get high. Those conversations Naruto didn't pay much attention to, why would he care that Konohamaru was the hot soccer star who sucks at calculus or how much glue you had to inhale in order to get high?

The conversations he really enjoyed listening to were the political ones mothers had with each other once they gave up controlling their kids. Their talks often informed the blond of whose company had bought out whose, which candidate was more scandalous, the latest corruption in the government, etc, etc.

Today, Anko and Kurenai, two of his regular customers who seemed to know too much (personally, Naruto thought they got all their information from the comforts of a home, on their back but who was he to judge?) were talking about how the Sharingan Incorporation had just promoted the youngest Uchiha to be officially on the board as co-vice president.

"Yeah they had this special meeting and everything!" Anko was saying.

"Really? It's about time that Uchiha Sasuke caught up to the ranks of his father and brother." Kurenai responded biting into her yellow sponge cake.

"Well that's a little harsh isn't it? Sasuke is under a lot of pressure and reaching such a high rank at the age of 23 is quite impressive, Uchiha or not." Anko defended the youngest Uchiha as if she was his Aunt or something.

Naruto found their talk rather amusing and was happy (for once) that today was a slow day. He could freely eavesdrop without worry of neglecting customers.

Kurenai sighed. "Does it really matter? That whole family has mental issues. Every time I see them on T.V. or whatever they always look so…cold and uncaring. Maybe something tragic happened to them or something, then again it could just be a genetic trait they got from their father."

Anko shrugged in response, sipping from her Berry Bash Smoothie. "I heard that they all have certain obsessions, besides work of course."

Anko's red eyed companion 'ooed' and leaned forward. "Like what?" She questioned, curiosity and excitement entangled in her voice.

"Like Fugaku's-- that the fathers name-- is foreign weaponry. As in like katanas from around here, pistols from America, swords from England, the works!" Kurenai's eyebrows rose at the new piece of information. Anko hurried on. "No one's sure what Itachi's is for sure but most think it's pure, unadulterated power." Kurenai nodded her head in agreement. "Sasuke's, of course, is knowledge. He's constantly on his computer or has his nose dug into a book. I think he knows like 6 different language fluently, if not more."

"Yeah and do you know about their stress relievers?" Anko's eyes got big and she shook her head furiously, upset that Kurenai knew something that she didn't.

Encouraged by her reaction, Kurenai continued enthusiastically. "Well they all work out like crazy and are very strong because of it but they each have a certain food they like to indulge themselves with. Fugaku's is totally top secret, absolutely no one knows but from what I've been able to gather Itachi like's pasta and Sasuke…well his is quite interesting actually. Most of the Uchihas' like either spicy or bitter tasting foods but Sasuke's always the odd one. He likes his food spicy yes but his select special food is sweets. Cakes, milkshakes, brownies, parfaits, smoothies, pudding, chocolate, caramel, anything of that sort Sasuke loves. He's constantly denying it though for something like that is considered a weakness and that's not 'acceptable for an Uchiha to have'."

The two women continued to chit-chat but Naruto was carried away by a voice. His favorite (and most frequent) customer, Choji, had walked in and was trying to get the blue eyed boys attention.

* * *

'_What a day, what a day.' _Thought the content blue eyed boy as he swept the floor of his shop. There was still about 10 minutes left until he officially closed but no one came in this late anyway.

While he was lost in his own little world, Naruto failed to notice the bells ring as the door opened or the raven haired man that entered.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the tan employee try to dance while sweeping; the end movement was an awkward swaying of his, clumsy moving of feet and an inadequate job of sweeping the fairly clean floor. On an interesting twirl, happy ocean blue eyes locked with amused obsidian eyes.

Naruto froze as he stared into the endless dark pools. How long had he been watching him? Why hadn't he said anything? That teme!

"All done your little show, dobe?" the pale man asked, gracefully sliding off the countertop and crossing his arms.

Naruto blushed. "T-teme! You could have coughed or said something! No one made you watch." Naruto gulped. The man standing before him was gorgeous, tall, kinda lanky but there was definitely some muscle in there, black hair styled oddly in spikes in the back with amazing dark eyes shadowed by long lashes. Pale lips turned up slightly in a sadistic smirk. He was dressed in a dark navy blue suit and a shiny royal blue tie.

Naruto was about to open his mouth and say something else but the pale man was suddenly standing inches away from him, hands braced on the table the blond was standing in front of.

"So, what does one have to do in order to get some decent service around here?" His breath (minty fresh, Naruto noticed) ghosted over the blondes face and slightly moved the hair around his face.

"Don't you think you're a little close?" The tanned man gave himself a pat on the back mentally for not stuttering. He didn't think it was possible but the man got even closer, their noses almost touching. Naruto blushed harder and swallowed thickly.

"I could always get closer." The black eyes were half-lidded by pale eyelids with light blue veins webbed across them. Naruto could feel his own eye lids beginning to droop in response.

Something suddenly flipped on in Naruto's head. This was someone he'd never met! A complete stranger and he was about to completely give in and be kissed and kami knows what else. He smoothly slid under the porcelain arm and hopped behind the counter.

"What did you wish to have? Sorry the stocks kinda low, it is the end of the day, all the good stuff was sold already." Naruto said messing with things on the counter to avoid looking at the man.

"What's the sweetest thing you've got?" The raven haired male asked, casually leaning against the counter. He was acting like nothing had happened and it was perfectly to ask for food after doing something like...well _that_.

"Well I could make you the Rasengan Cake but it might take me a couple days to get all the ingredients, but that's the sweetest thing I've got."

Sasuke nodded his head. "That sounds good. I'll order that as for now I'll just have a piece of the chocolate pudding pie."

The tanned boy grabbed a piece of pie and put it into a take out box and grabbed a pen and piece of paper. "Okay can I have a number to call you when the cakes ready? Oh and the pie is $1.75."

The ebony eyed male took out the correct amount of money and set it on the counter. "You can reach me at 709-245-9809. Just ask for S.U." He grabbed the box and turned to leave.

"Wait! What does S.U. stand for?" Naruto called after the stranger.

"It stands for," the dark beauty looked over his shoulder, smirking, "Sasuke Uchiha."

* * *

Me: OMG Happy (late) Birthday Sasuke! Like your present?

Sasu: No. I didn't even get to kiss Naruto!! T-T

Me: Oh well this wasn't exactly your present. And if it was you should be greatful for anything! :P But here's your actual present! --takes out huge box wrapped in blue and black wrapping paper.

Sasu: 0.o Wow well thanks. -unwraps gift-

~Inside Box~

Naru: Get me the hell out of here! Its freezing when you dont have clothes on. Kayla!! Are you out there?! I'm gonna kill you!!

Sasu(sporting a nosebleed): Kayla-chan, what did you do to him?

Me: --Innocent eyes-- Oh...nothing y'know just stripped him, tied his hands and feet together and made him watch those videos you keep in your closet. Then wrapped him up and gave him to you!

........

Me: Hey...where'd you guys go?! Hmpf whatever. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter might have a lemon. Reviews are welcomed and loved! =3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I am completelyaware of how much I fail at updates. I'm sorry. I hadn't worked on this for like 2 weeks but spend this whole week working my ass off (mainly cause it was funner than doing math -_-') to get this chapter done by Sunday. I know it's not very long, almost 8 microsoft pages (in case you were wondering).

Reviews really do help fuel me to write, it lets me know ur interested and actually_ want_ more.

Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Naruto...T-T

BoyxBoy, cursing/swearing, other things I could get in trouble for but won't cause wrote this thing. ^-^

Enjoy~

* * *

Naruto stood frozen in shock long after the man (Sasuke—freaking—Uchiha!!) had left. The money for the pie lay forgotten on the countertop. The blonde's thoughts were a jumbled mess, small fragments fluttering carelessly in his mind, some blending together others being shredded apart. Only two things remained in tact: Sasuke's pale face almost touching his own and the sound of his voice floating in the air around them. _Sasuke Uchiha._ Well Anko and Kurenai did say he had a thing for sweets, but why this place? Surely there were more exclusive, fancy, and (dare he even think it?) _better _places that could give him sweeter sweets and have them delivered to his house? Naruto crumpled into a heap on the floor, distressed with the whole situation.

'What the hell had I been thinking? Offering to make him a Rasengan Cake! There were so many ingredients, so many parts and it takes so much time to bake. How long did I tell Sasuke it would take to make? A couple days, more like a flippin' week! I haven't even made one of those for a customer; the one time I had made one was for my culinary sensei, Jiraya after that bet with my Granny Tsunade who said I wouldn't be able to bake a good one. Well, I had shown her what I could do!' Naruto nodded triumphantly; his mood lifted with this thought.

'Still the odds are against me; maybe I should give Jiraya a call and have him help me out. That won't help at all the old pervert is probably on some cruise or something for more of his 'research' for his stupid wannabe novels….even if some of them are worth reading.'

Heaving a sigh the blond lifted himself up and brushed imaginary dust of his pants (he keeps his shop as pristine as he possibly could), "No need to dwell on it right now. I'll just go home and get a good rest and think about it more tomorrow, with a clearer head."

* * *

'Maybe that was a mistake, a foolish thought that I carried out blindly on a whim. Really what had I been thinking?' Sasuke thought as he shifted into a more comfortable position causing the leather of his car seat to creak. His drivers' eyes flicked up to glance at him the rearview mirror.

"Is everything alright Uchiha-sama? I picked up a bottle of your favorite wine today; it's in the mini fridge if you'd like some."

The pale man nodded his head in recognition and thanks to his driver. He opened the fridge and took the bittersweet blueberry wine out and poured himself a glass.

"Thank you Kabuto, would you care for a glass?" Sasuke asked this merely out of politeness and respect, knowing that the weathered from age man wouldn't accept any liquor while driving.

Kabuto responded, "Oh no thank you sir. No alcohol while on the job." He chuckled lightly, "If we were to get into an accident because of me your parents would fire me so fast, not to mention your brother would hunt me down and make sure I would never be able to work or walk again. The glasses were just cleaned before left, so they should be spotless just as you like."

Sasuke gave a small smile, Kabuto was his favorite and most respected chauffeurs. Pouring himself a glass he settled himself in the seat and took a delicate sip.

"A question sir."

Without shifting his gaze from the window the ebony eyed man responded, "You may ask."

"If it's not crossing any lines, could you tell me why Itachi-sama sent me to pick you up at such a pedestrian shop?"

After a few moments Sasuke finally answered. "I had been hearing pleasant reviews about the shop since it opened and Itachi had found out about how I had been looking into it and decided that I needed to 'get out more' or something. So after work today his driver, Kisame, picked me up and dropped me off at the café. He left me stranded there; that's why I called you to come get me. The trip was not a waste; I got this delicious piece of pie and placed an order for a promising cake. This reminds me, I need you to do me a favor…"

* * *

Naruto was awakened the next morning by then irritating noise of his alarm clock buzzing. Swinging an uncoordinated arm over his head he knocked the annoying thing off its stand and into the nearby wall creating a loud 'thunk' as it connected with the ground. "Oh Damnit!!" the now wide awake boy cursed, sitting up quickly and trying to locate the clock, "I hope I didn't break it, I just bought it!"

With a quick examination of the clock he decided that it wasn't damaged and set it back on the night stand. He then gathered his bathing utensils and took a shower.

Several hours later he was showered, the good for the day were baked, they were loaded in his car and he was finishing his breakfast. Before he could shove the last piece of ham in his mouth a thought struck him. He had promised _the_ Uchiha Sasuke that he would bake him a Rasengan Cake. He banged his head against the cool marble top counter.

'Well a promise is a promise and I never go back on my word. Believe it!' His mind made up the blond gathered his dishes and set them in the sink to be washed later. Grabbing the Rasengan Cake recipes out of his recipe box he left for work.

The work day was turning out to be a rare boring day. None of his normal gossip-speaking customers were coming in, a couple new faces, mothers with children too young to be in school, and old people whom Naruto made small talk with were his only patrons until school ended. Once school was let out he got groups of giggling school girls, teen couples, and a few odd groups of macho looking guys who stuttered and stammered their orders out with looks of embarrassment plastered on their faces. Shortly after that wave finished came the wave of children who had stayed afterschool for activities and such and the adults who just came off from work.

This was usually the café owners' busiest and funniest time but instead of shamelessly flirting (just for kicks and giggles not to actually get a date or anything) or making small talk he was just going through the actions of his work mechanically. All of his thoughts were centered around a black haired male and his ridiculous order (even though he was blond idiot who gave him the idea to order such a thing but Naruto would refuse to acknowledge his small fact).

Once the last customer from this wave left (she was a routine, every other day customer who always orders a Fruit Fusion Smoothie) it was just about 8 p.m. and Naruto was closing the café for the night, it would be 2 hours earlier than he usually did and he wasn't able to give his customers any notice which made him feel bad but he needed ingredients for the cake.

'I hope no one will be too disappointed with my premature closer for the night.' Naruto thought as he taped his homemade sign to the inside of the glass of the front door and finished locking up.

As he was walking to his car he reached into his back pocket and pulled out the rectangular paper that held the Rasengan Cake recipe on it. He couldn't help but giggle at the picture of the cake on the corner of the card. The green outside frosting of the cake and the pink rose that sits in the center of the top was not his usual style, nor did it match the Uchiha's manners. If Sasuke had known what the cake looked like and what it's also known as then would he have still ordered the sugary confection?

Looking down at the long list of ingredients Naruto sighed and shook his head; it was going to take forever to get all the ingredients, plus the time it was going to take to make it. He would probably have to take a day off or something to get the thing done. If anyone else had asked, would he have offered the same cake? Or was it just something about the man that made him want to give him the best of the best? Setting his head against the roof of his car he took a deep breath.

"You better be worth it bastard."

* * *

A certain Uchiha was very pissed off.

A certain Uchiha had gone out of his way to see a certain blonde but that stupid blond had closed his shop early. The sign says he doesn't close till 10:00pm! It was only 8:15 so where the hell was he?? And just what the hell was up with that sign? It looked like a chicken had stepped in ink and danced the tango all over the paper.

Sasuke stood in front Kitsune Dessert Café's dark windows, scowling at the locked door. Too bad doors don't get scared or else this one would have been crying and would have unlocked itself the minute the Uchiha had approached it. The dark haired man would probably have been less pissed if it wasn't for what the sign said. He took a deep breath and read the sign, _again_, to make sure he understood it completely.

'Sorry dear customers but I needed to close early today to pick up ingredients for an important teme of a customer. If the bastard is reading this (I'm sure you know who you are) than I need to talk to you about your order ASAP.  
Naruto U.'

The 'important teme of a customer' was most likely himself, which made Sasuke smirk at knowing that he was the cause of the blond having to close the shop early. But if the idiot needed to talk to him about his order, why didn't he just call him? Maybe he wanted to meet face-to-face. That's certainly what Sasuke wanted to do; the blond was just to much, watching him dance like a loser was enough to make the Uchiha smile (but he hadn't, of course) and his eyes! As cliché as it sounds Sasuke found himself unable to look away. If only Naruto had stopped him, he would have been able to do what he wanted to do.

Oh well, Sasuke liked the challenge.

Taking a small notebook and pen from his pocket (he never went anywhere without them) he wrote his own little note for the shop owner. Once finished, he tucked it into the corner of the sign so it was under the tape also. Then, he turned on his heel and walked back to his car.

Kabuto was already standing with his door open, waiting patiently for the Uchiha to hurry his slow ass up and get in.

"The shop is closed, Uchiha-sama?" Kabuto asked politely, tilting his head in the direction of the store.

"Unfortunately yes, Kabuto; this trip appears to have been a waste of both of our valuable time. Back to the house if you will." Sasuke replied with an air of superiority.

Kabuto nodded and closed the door, sighing when it was shut. He wanted to know what Sasuke had left but knew better than to ask. He had been tiptoeing along a razor sharp edge with the young master.

He did feel for his patron though. The youngest Uchiha heir never referred to his house as his 'home', it was always 'back to the house' or 'to the mansion' and whatnot. Kabuto knew that he didn't do on purpose, just that you can't call something something it isn't. An apple is an apple and a house can't become a home unless you allow it to be so.

Getting back into the driver seat he put it into drive and started on the route to the Uchiha House.

Sasuke sat brooding in the back. Actually, to Kabuto's trained eyes, he was pouting. But, being the Uchiha he was, he would never use the verb 'pout' with Sasuke. If he did, then the worst he could possibly get would be to be fired.

Sasuke's thoughts were on the future, he smirked thinking about the adorable look that would overtake the tanned mans features when he saw the note.

* * *

The next day Naruto awoke feeling slightly more relaxed and at ease. He had been able to buy all of his ingredients last night, well, all of them except for one: a rose. He was thinking of buying a pink one just to mock the bastard buying the cake, but since the cake itself is pretty insulting for a man of his caliber Naruto decided he was going to be nice and get him a dreadful, depressing black rose. Of course, he wouldn't need that for a while.

After going about his usual morning routine, the energetic blond bounced into the kitchen to check on his Soaking Solution (for the cake, it's a very complex recipe!). He had left it by the window to cool and, upon inspection from his critical eye; he decided it was cool enough to add the rum. Adding the teaspoon of rum to sauce he capped the container and set it in the fridge for later use.

Now all he had to do was make the Vanilla Genoise Layer Cake, Marzipan, Pastry Cream, and Flavored Whip Cream.

"Fuck my life!" Naruto cursed out loud, damning himself for having offered such a complicated cake. It was only Wednesday though, so if he made one thing each night, then he could assemble the whole cake on Sunday and give it to the young Uchiha by Monday. Perfect!

With those happy thoughts in mind, he set off with his previously baked goodies to his shop.

"That stupid bastard!! How-how _arrogant_ of that dickhead! Who the hell does he think he **is?**!" Naruto yelled to the empty chairs and warm colored walls.

Of course, silence was the only thing that answered him, that and the sound of his labored breathing. Huffing and puffing his chest out in anger he tried (and most likely, failed) at controlling his frustrations.

What is he so angry about? That morning when he arrived to the store he went about putting the sweets away and sweeping and dusting and everything else he does in the morning when he gets to work. When he went to turn the sign from 'closed' to 'open' and take his sign from last night down he found something interesting. He found a note, but not just any note, a note from the aforementioned bastard.

Naruto glared at the innocent white paper. As one could assume the Uchiha's handwriting was in cursive, fancy and swirling making the letters fit together perfectly. It looks old fashioned, must have been a bitch to learn to write this way, the blond mused. Looking down at the beautiful handwriting he read the note for only the thousandth time (mainly because he enjoyed knowing that when Sasuke wrote it he was thinking of only him).

"Dear Blond Dobe,

I'm upset that upon arriving at your small café you were not here. I assume that the 'bastard' in your little sign was me. I would like to meet with you soon as well. My cake better be coming along nicely or some not-so-nice things just might start happening. Give me a call, that is, assuming you haven't lost my number yet, and if you lost my number then you're S.O.L.  
Ciao,  
S.U.

P.S. I'm coming back tomorrow night, same time as the first time. Be sure not to close early, _again."_

Naruto scoffed. Stupid, arrogant, sexy bastard, assuming that I'd listen to his instructions. Naruto knew that, of course he would he stay open to his usual time (even though he tried to convince himself it wasn't for the Uchiha, but for his loyal costumers) and maybe go home at lunch to change into something more….form fitting. For the comfort.

Slipping the letter into his back jeans pocket Naruto finished the rest of his morning routine and sat down at one of the tables with a magazine, eagerly awaiting his first customer of the day.

That night, around 9:30—the time customers almost never come in and Naruto starts cleaning up, the blond was sitting at the table he had sat in early that morning. He was beginning to annoy himself with his insistent finger drumming and foot tapping. He knew exactly why he hadn't started packing away the sweets that hadn't been sold today so that they could be refrigerated overnight to sell tomorrow, or sweeping the floor, or picking up the chairs, or whatever else he normally does at this time.

He just refused to admit the exact reason he was aggravating himself to the point of crying out.

The reason was, of course, the letter he had found earlier today concerning a certain customer with a pain in the ass order. The note had said he would be arriving around the time he had first shown himself, which had been about 15 minutes before closing.

'I should probably look busy, so he doesn't think that I've been waiting around just for him,' Naruto thought, sighing slightly as he stood up to get the broom.

After he retrieved the broom he set to work cleaning the floor, careful to keep his body facing toward the door to avoid any more uncomfortable or awkward situations like before. A couple groups of high schoolers had come in and got dirt everywhere. Plus a more kids than usual had come by and gotten gooey caramel and sticky chocolate all over the chairs. The blond frowned at the mess; this was going to be a pain to clean.

Suddenly, he felt arms around his waist and a force pull him backwards into a warm, firm body.

"W-what the hell!?" Naruto shrieked in a very unmanly like way.

"Why good evening, dobe." A low voice breathed into his ear.

Naruto stopped squirming and his eyes widened when he recognized the voice.

"Sasuke! How did you get in!?" 'I had been watching the door all night, to be sure something like this didn't happen again!'

"Oh? I just went through the back door."

The blond began squirming again in an attempt to look at the man to see if he was kidding.

"You…you went through the back!? 'Cause that's not sketchy or creepy or stalkerish at _all!_" Naruto finally managed to fidget in the right way so that he could turn and see the dark haired male (who was much hotter than he remembered him to be). Unfortunately, when he turned Sasuke didn't let go of him so he found himself still trapped in the Uchiha's arms and about 2 inches away from his face.

"This seems oddly familiar, but, if I remember correctly, you never did give me a chance to finish what I started."

Naruto shivered at his words but didn't make any move or say anything. Did he really want to reject him again?

* * *

Gah so lame. Anyway I tried to make it a cliffy, obviously a failure. Also so many P.O.V changes....I didn't label them but it should be fairly obvious who's P.O.V you're in.

If you notice anything I did wrong (spelling, grammar, repeated something, etc.) please tell me! As long as you're not like "This part sucked cause you did blah blah blah wrong" I will NOT take any offense to it.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

First off, I AM SO SORRY!!! I've had this done for like a week but I haven't had time to update it.

THANKS TO EVERY TO REVIEWED! This is for you :D

The usual disclaimer and warnings. Enjoy!

* * *

"I felt that you know." Sasuke whispered into the tanned ear. Naruto scowled, repressing another shudder.

"Felt what teme?" retorted the flustered blond.

Sasuke sighed. Why couldn't this ever be easy? Keeping a firm hold on Naruto's waist the black haired man abruptly turned and sat down on one of the nearby chairs.

Naruto, caught in surprise (and recovering from the warmth of the Uchiha's hot breath down the side of his ear and neck) easily lost his balance and fell with him.

"W-what the hell teme! At least warn a guy!" Naruto shouted, upset with himself for allowing the other male to so casually touch and man handle him.

"I figured you had been on your feet all day and needed to sit down for a little bit, to relax." Sasuke answered.

The rational part of Naruto's brain told him to not even think of relaxing and to keep his guard as high up as he could get it while the other, instinctive, part of his brain told to go ahead and relax as much as he wanted to; that he could feel completely safe in the Uchiha's arms. After moment of internal conflict between the rational part of his mind and the instinctive part of his mind Naruto relaxed slightly in Sasuke's grasp.

"So what did you want?" The ebony eyed man asked. His tone was light, as if this was a perfectly normal situation he found himself in all the time. And maybe he did who knows? Uchiha's are a freaking crazy family.

The blond made an irritated noise and wiggled slightly to get into a more comfy position on Sasuke's lap. "What do you mean? You're the one who came to my shop, I should be asking you what you want!" He crossed his arms and pouted.

Sasuke sighed, why did this idiot have to be so idiotic and adorable at the same time? He smirked, might as well have some fun right?

"Well, if you want to know what I want we might need to move to a more private area with less windows, unless you're into that cause I'm always open to new things. You know, I'm very _flexible." _He murmured into the tan ear, dropping his voice to a low bass rumble.

Naruto's breath hitched. Was he implying what he thought he was implying?! And _oh! _That voice. He'd have to tell Kurenai that she needs to add 'sexual deviant' to the list of Sasuke's accomplishments. With that tone and voice all he probably had to do to get someone was whisper 'your place or mine?' in their ear and they'd be all over him!

Struggling to control himself Naruto managed to give Sasuke a reply with out sounding needy or horny…not that he was horny for the bastard anyway! …really.

"You perverted asshole!! I should kick your ass out of my shop! But that would be rude, maybe I'll just sue you for sexual harassment or something. That could work too. Gawd you are such a bastard! Come into my café and pull a stunt like this and then say something like that?! Just what the hell is your problem? Maybe I should call your parents and give them some parental tips since they couldn't teach you manners! And on top—" Naruto's speech was cut off abruptly as Sasuke voice sliced through whatever he was going to say next. He could practically hear the Uchiha's eyes roll as he spoke.

"On the note you left the other night, you asked to see a special teme of a customer. Since that's what you called me I assumed I was the one you were talking about. Of course if I wasn't then…." He trailed off, loosening his grip on the dobe and acting like he was going to stand up.

Surprised, Naruto squeaked in a very unmanly like way and grabbed onto the back of the chair and side of the table to hold them in place. "No, it was you! I needed to talk to you about your order…which was what again?" He smiled a sheepish smile at Sasuke, who had a blank face on.

"You…you don't remember what I ordered? " Sasuke asked, his voice eerily level and monotone.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at the clearly irritated Sasuke. "It's not my fault! There are so many orders to keep track of and the normal walk-ins to bake things for and it's difficult to keep track of it all in my head! I've been meaning to get a special notebook or something to write everything down in but I keep forgetting so everything's just sticky-noted to my fridge for now." Naruto huffed out, his own annoyance in Sasuke growing. Just why did the bastard have to be so damn difficult all the time?

"I ordered the Rasengan Cake."

"Oh right the damn complicated version of the Princess Cake."

Slight pause.

"Excuse me?" Sasuke turned his head and gave Naruto an incredulous. He couldn't have mixed up his order could he? He'd get his ass kicked if he tried to give Sasuke some 'Princess Cake', it was probably pink with white truffles!

"Oh right most people don't really know I guess. Heh heh." Naruto looked down at his fingers, tapping thing together slightly as he continued with his explanation, "The Rasengan Cake and the Princess Cake are technically the same thing. The follow the same basic recipe but the Rasengan Cake has a secret step that makes it different. So they taste and look a little different but are essentially the same thing."

For the next few minutes neither of them said anything, Sasuke sat deathly still (which freaked the hell out of Naruto) and Naruto kept fidgeting but couldn't get up because of Sasuke's now death-like grip on him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Sasuke sighed. Naruto hadn't been prepared for the warmth that swept its way down the back of his ear and neck and gasped softly.

"I suppose there's nothing about the names I can do. It makes sense, when you think about it. Something super sweet has to have a girly name like 'Princess Cake'. It would just be odd if it didn't. If my brother ever asks, Rasengan Cake is its only name. He calls me Princess enough without adding this fuel to the fire." The last bit was murmured and if Naruto hadn't been cradled into the man's chest he would not have heard it.

But he was and he had.

"YOUR BROTHER CALLS YOU PRINCESS!? Oh man that is so priceless! Can I call you princess too? This is so great! PRINCESS! Did you use to wear a tiara and dresses or something when you were little or what? Damn I wish I had that on tape!!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the empty café. His laughter filled the remaining space up.

Sasuke blushed. He actually blushed at the blonds outburst. Was it really that funny? Yeah, of course it was! He couldn't believe how embarrassing it was to have said that out loud. Was he even thinking?? Obviously not because there was still a moron sitting on him laughing his heart out.

"Oi, dobe shut the hell up it isn't that funny." Sasuke tried to make his voice loud enough to be heard over Naruto's laughter but had never had (or been allowed) to yell that loud before. Everyone in his house barely spoke above a dull roar and any childhood yelling most kids do was looked down upon since he could remember. Shaking with frustration Sasuke flipped then over so that Naruto was sitting on the chair and Sasuke was straddling him.

Naruto immediately stopped laughing when he realized that he was being straddled by a very handsome man, their noses almost touching, alone in his dark café. He could feel his cheeks pool with heated blood that spread to his ears and gulped audibly when he noticed the murderous look in the dark eyes.

"H-hey I was just messing around. I really didn't mean to piss you off or anything. Just playing y'know? I think you should take a couple deep breathes and relax yourself man you're starting to freak the hell out of me!" In an attempt to regain some control of the situation Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and gently began to kneed the tense muscles.

"What are, are you doing?" Sasuke asked softly. Even while he mind was screaming at him to protest, some strange part of him was yelling at him to not protest. The dark haired mans eyes fluttered close, dark black orbs concealed easily by pale lids. Naruto had amazing fingers and seemed to know exactly what he was doing. When was the last time he had ever felt so relaxed and calm? Wasn't he supposed to pissed off at something or other? But who could ever be angry when there was a blond angel massaging all the frustrations from the day away?

Naruto watched, fascinated as the evil intent in the Uchiha's eyes slowly faded and his body began to respond and relax in Naruto's hands like unused putty. The more he worked the hard muscle the easier it was to work with and the more at ease Sasuke looked. Soon his eyes closed and he leaned forward, resting his head against Naruto's shoulder, his breath coming in and out deeply and slowly.

_He's probably never been this relaxed in his whole life. Constantly being pressured as a child to be able to work like someone twice his age, never given the chance to actually be a kid or have any fun. What shame._ Naruto continued with his massage for a few more minutes before he noticed that Sasuke's breath had become soft and much deeper. Wrinkling his eyebrows together in thought he stopped.

"Hey. Hey, Sasuke! Hey, are you awake, bastard?" he whispered, afraid that if the Uchiha was really asleep; what the consequences of waking him up would be. After getting no response for a few seconds it was clear that Sasuke was sleeping.

_Damnit! What the hell am I supposed to do now?? Stupid bastard, how dare he fall asleep on me! LITERALLY! _Looking around he tried to figure out what his next move should be.

It was just his luck that someone dressed like a chauffer was knocking on his door at that very second. _Sasuke would never drive himself anywhere right? He's such a big shot it'd be dangerous or undignified or something for an Uchiha to drive himself somewhere. That guy must be the person who drove Sasuke here tonight. _Carefully maneuvering his arm Naruto motioned for the driver to come inside.

"Good evening—"

"Shh!!" Naruto whispered, putting his fingers to his mouth is the classic 'shush' gesture, pointed to Sasuke's sleeping form. "He must have been really worn out from work or something, are you his driver?" Naruto asked as quietly as he could (which turned out to be quieter than he thought he could ever get his voice to be).

The driver nodded, moving to stand in front of Naruto awkwardly. They looked at each other, unsure how to handle the situation. Finally, Naruto just sighed as he realized what he was going to have to do.

"Fine, where's your car parked?" Naruto asked, shifting slightly so he could get a good grip on Sasuke.

"Oh, it's parked right outside the front of your shop. If I'm not out of my place, why do you need to know?"

"'Cause I'm gonna carry this bastard out to it so we won't wake him up. Sound good?"

The driver nodded, "I'll get the doors for you."

As he turned to leave Naruto slowly began to stand up, struggling at first to find a place to put his hands so he could hold the Uchiha's weight.

"Jeez for someone who eats sweets like crazy you don't weigh like it." Naruto mumbled to himself as he carried him through the front door and waited for the chauffeur to show him to their car and open the door for him.

"Over here, Master…er, um…" Sasuke's driver stood next to the open back door of a shiny, new-looking black Mercedes. Naruto laughed a little loudly before quieting himself so he wouldn't wake the pale man up.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Just call me Naruto though, no masters or samas when I'm around." Naruto responded, sliding into the back seat so he could lay the raven down.

Leaning above Sasuke, Naruto looked down and couldn't stop himself from staring. Sasuke's dark hair was in perfect contrast to his serene face. If only Naruto had camera, when would Sasuke ever look this calm and innocent, completely unaware of any of his earthly troubles again?

He didn't mean to. It was gravity. Some sort of pull that he didn't even try to fight off because he just plainly didn't know how to fight it off. But before Naruto was aware of what he was doing his lips had already touched the pale pink ones of the Uchiha.

The blond was careful not to press to hard, or put to much weight on the man at all, lest he risk him waking up. After a second he pulled back, looking into the unsuspecting face of Sasuke. Gently reaching down, he brushed Sasuke's bangs off his face and allowed his hand to trail down the perfectly sculpted face.

The sound of someone clearing their throat broke whatever spell Naruto had been under. He jerked up, startled, banging his head against the roof of the car. He scrambled out of the back and rubbed his head when he was safely on the side walk.

"OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!! Damnit that freaking hurt!!" Naruto all but shouted, hopping up and down along the sidewalk.

The driver didn't know what to do, how was one supposed to handle a man hopping around and shouting like a child?

"Mas- I mean Naruto are you alright? Do you need medical assistance?"

Forcing himself to stop he began to rub the spot that had hit the car roof. "No, no. I'm fine! Nothing to worry about, just a slight bump on the head. I'll get over it. You should probably get going though, before Sasuke wakes up." The blond lightly suggested, already moving toward the shop entrance.

"Yes, of course. I shall see you tomorrow night then?" the driver asked, walking to the other side of the car, toward the driver seat.

Puzzled, Naruto stopped and looked at the man. "See me tomorrow night…?"

"Uchiha-sama didn't inform you? He wants me to bring him back every night I am able to, around this time. Perhaps he didn't wish for you to know but you would have probably noticed sooner or later anyway. For my sake though, please do not let him know it was me who told you."

Naruto nodded absently and they both said their goodbyes and goodnights and went their separate ways. He watched as the Mercedes drove down the street, stopping for a moment at the stop light at the end of the block before taking a left and zooming out of sight.

Once the car was no longer visible to him, he went back inside the shop.

"So the bastard is coming back here tomorrow night, same time? Time for me to have some fun of my own."

Finishing the rest of the closing tasks Naruto returned home and finished the next step in the Rasengan Cake recipe. While sitting in bed, he began to plan his revenge for Sasuke's first 2 visits.

"Kitsune Dessert Café again, Uchiha-sama?" Kabuto asked.

"Yes, please, Kabuto." Sasuke replied, leaning back into the leather seats.

The rest of the ride was silent, even though Kabuto wished he could turn on the radio for some music. Driving like this was so boring and tedious. Uchiha-sama hated any noise during car rides and barely spoke because of it.

When the car pulled up to the small café the lights were still on but no one was inside, not even Naruto. Sasuke was momentarily puzzled by this but pushed the thought aside, deciding that the blond was probably in the back putting things away or something.

"I'll be back soon. Drive around or something, I'll call you when I'm done, alright?" Sasuke said, stepping out of the back door and sticking his head back inside.

"Understood, Uchiha-sama." Kabuto responded. Sasuke nodded back and shut the car door.

He stood and watched as the car drive to the end of the street, stop at the red light and take a right into town. As soon as the car was out of sight he turned and walked into the empty café.

Above him the bells jingled, their sound mixing with the ticking of a wall clock and echoing into the empty café. Sasuke walked up and took a seat on the counter, impatiently waiting for the café owner to get his butt out there.

After several minutes of waiting (which felt like hours to the Uchiha) he gave an aggravated huff and stood up.

"Oi, dobe! Just where the hell are you? It's not smart to leave your shop unguarded at this time of night. A thief could come in here and just take anything they wanted and you wouldn't even have a clue!" the pale man said loudly, wandering around the store.

Just then there was a loud crash and shouts of "Damnit! Fricken ay that hurt!" from the back of the café. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Leave it to the idiot to make such a ruckus for no reason, and be clumsy enough to drop something.

Stuffing his hands into his pockets Sasuke walked around the counter and through the door where he had heard the noise coming from.

The back room was dark, a small amount of light shone in through the little window on the backdoor from an outside street lamp. Squinting from the lack of light, he tried to find a light switch or something on the walls. When he determined that there wasn't anything on the wall, he took a few small steps into the room.

"Naruto? Are you back here? Damnit, I can't see anything! Where the hell is the light switch?" Sasuke mumbled to himself, peering into the dark corners, attempting to decipher shapes.

"SAASUKE!!! Oi! Bastard are you back here?"

"HOLYFUCKINGSHITWHATTHEHELL!!!" Sasuke screamed (louder then he had ever been able to yell before) like a little girl.

A light clicked on and Sasuke turned to see Naruto's laughing form standing in the doorway, a chain leading to a light bulb hung loosely in his hand.

"Oh my god! Did you just hear yourself?! You just sounded like a little girl! I really scared you, I mean that's not what I originally meant to do but that was hilarious!! I should really start to carry a video camera when you're gonna be around, this shit is just to good to go untaped!"

"Dobe! If I ever find out that you video taped me, you're going to be dead, understood?" Sasuke asked in his most threatening voice he could muster. He figured he couldn't look that scary with a blush on his face and his hands trembling at his sides so he might as well sound scary.

Naruto took a few long, overly-confident strides forward. He stopped when his face was inches away from Sasuke's, his nose just barely underneath the pale ones.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want anything you did video taped? What if I was into _that_? Last night you couldn't stop telling me how _flexible_ and open to things you are." The blond slowly traced his fingers up the dark clothed chest of the Uchiha. "But—" He pushed slightly against the chest and took several steps backwards before turning to face the door. "If you're not…then I guess I'm looking at the wrong person." And with that he turned and walked out the door into the main café area.

Sasuke stood there stunned. _Did he just really...? Could he really mean...? Does he want to? Was he just playing?_ All these thoughts ran through his mind and he didn't have a real answer to any of them. Shaking his head he followed Naruto back out to the café.

"So about your order! I've got about half of it done and the cost is going to be more than I originally had expected. I assume it's no big deal if the price changes, right?" Naruto asked. He was sitting casually on the countertop, leaning against the cash register, reading from a notebook with a pencil in his hand.

"Finally got something to write all your orders down in?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the counter a few feet down from him.

Blue eyes rolled at the question. "No duh, Sherlock. If you're going to react the way you did to me not automatically knowing your order, others might too. This way everyone's happy."

The raven nodded his head. Although he was taken back by the sudden shift in topics and atmosphere he stayed calm and composed, continuing on with their conversation, "And yeah, it's fine if the price changes, just don't go overboard. I'm not paying 500$ for something I'm just going to eat, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing I make is ever that much. That'd be ridiculous anyways, like wedding cakes." Naruto responded absently, scribbling some things down in the notebook.

The duo sat in companionable silence for some time. So long, in fact, that Kabuto came in search for the Uchiha.

When he walked in he looked at the pair for a second before sputtering out apologies.

"U-Uchiha-sama! Terribly sorry to intrude but it was so long and I couldn't see you and haven't heard from you so I thought that I should come check and make sure you were okay and that nothing had happened. I think it's time to leave, the family will notice if you are gone any longer." Kabuto stammered out.

Sasuke sighed and pushed himself off the counter. "Yes, I suppose you're right, Kabuto. Naruto, I shall see you later."

Looking up from his notebook the blond blinked a few times before nodding. "Alright, goodnight guys."

"Good night, Uzumaki Naruto." Kabuto answered, walking out the front door, Sasuke following closely in tow.

For the next week Sasuke came at the same time, every night. Naruto closed his café at the same time, but ended up staying later just to be with the handsome male. He worked on the cake every night and after a few days it was done. He neglected to tell Sasuke though; afraid that he would stop coming in once he got his cake.

Every time they met, the sexual tension built up, interactions that brought the two so close but never giving either of them anything to go with. Naruto was usually the one to stop, his shyness always getting the better of him. Other times the phone would ring, a random customer would come in for late night snack, or Kabuto would come in to interupt them so Sasuke wouldn't get in trouble with his family.

One night a real close encounter with Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the wall, Sasuke's knee pressing against the blond's groin, whispering things Naruto couldn't make out into his ear. That moment had been interupted by Kabuto. That night when Naruto was at his house, laying in be he as struck with a thought; he really liked the bastard. He wasn't sure just when it had happened or even how it happened. He realized with a start that when the raven went to leave at night, a part of him cried at watching him get in the car and drive away, away from Naruto. He decided to ignore the feeling at first, when that couldn't be done, he tried to suppress it. But he knew it was hopeless. Somewhere along the line he had fallen for Sasuke Uchiha.

The only question was: What was Naruto going to do about it?

* * *

Okay there ya go!! Reviews let me know how u guys r liking it and that u want more. They really do help me alot and i love them!

Ciao =3


	4. Chapter 4

Normal warnings; yaoi, language, etc.

Disclaimer: Ya like i own anything but the plot.

OMG 1 more chapter I believe! XD

Please enjoy =3

* * *

Placing the red rose in the center of the cake, Naruto stood back surveyed his handiwork.

"There it is, the reason I met the Uchiha and the only reason Sasuke keeps coming back." With a loud cry of frustration Naruto grabbed his hair and sank down to floor. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he care so much about whether or not the bastard came back?

Sighing he dropped his head into his hands. He _did _know why he cared so much. Actually he'd recognized it the other night, while he was staring up at the ceiling after getting home from yet another evening spent with Sasuke. That evening had lead Naruto to thinking of some things he, under normal circumstances, would not have thought of.

**The Other Night**

"Oi, bastard! You know everyone thinks you're a fruit loop right?"

Sasuke choked on the blueberry smoothie he had been drinking at Naruto's sudden question. The duo was sitting in one of the tables near the counter; they _had _been having a normal conversation until the dobe had asked that question. After taking a moment to compose himself, Sasuke responded.

"What makes you think that?"

Naruto crossed his hands behind his head and leaned back casually in the chair. "Well today a couple of my normal gossipers were in here and they were talking about you, again."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto often spoke of his customers and how he organized them into categories like 'gossipers', 'athletes', 'stressors', etc. He never told the raven any of their names though, just what category they were from. The 'gossipers' and 'hormone girls' were the ones that spoke of the Uchiha most. And not just Sasuke but the 'skilled Itachi', 'intimidating Fugaku', and his beautiful Mother (all of these descriptions were from the customers, not Sasuke himself; like he would admit that his Father intimidated him or his brother was very skilled and his Mother was attractive).

"So they were talking about all the boring business stuff, the latest deals, that company trip to France your brothers going on to check on the offices over there or whatever and blah blah blah. But then, among all the bore one of them started talking about one of those trashy magazines that's always dissing your kind and she said that they were saying you were gay! And her friends all totally agreed with her and said how they saw some pictures of you kissing guys at clubs and stuff." When Naruto had first heard this info he had trouble not jumping over the counter and demanding if they were telling the truth which probably would have scared the crap outta the teens and effectively given himself away as the eavesdropper he is.

"It's the damn paparazzi. They're everywhere and even people with camera phones just have to snap a picture of me doing something 'indecent'—but what is decent that's fun anyway now a days? – and take a picture, give it to those magazines and boom they get cash for making me look bad simply because I'm well known. It's so frustrating because my humiliation is their paycheck and they're totally okay with it! The press practically encourages it even though they try to deny it. Absolutely no justice but there's life for you so whatever." Sasuke replied, setting his elbow on the table and resting his head on the palm of his hand. With his other hand he made a dismissive motion, eyes fluttering closed.

Naruto slammed his chair forward, his hands coming down painfully fast and hard against the countertop. "That's not right!! Listen this café can be like your sanctuary, okay?"

Sasuke opened one at him and his sudden eruption, not that he wasn't used to Naruto overreacting like he was now.

"What the hell are you talking about now, dobe?" the raven drawled.

Blue eyes rolled around to the ceiling and back again. "I'm talking about you having a place you can go to and do anything you want without having to worry about some loser taking a picture of you and posting it on the internet or giving it to a sleazy magazine. As long as you're in here, you'll be safe from the damned paparazzi."

Sasuke almost smiled, Naruto was just so cute sometimes.

"So wait, are you gay?!" he exclaimed, excitement and hope shining in his eyes.

And then he could ruin it so quickly.

Moving slowly he stood also, leaning slightly forward to get closer to Naruto's face.

"And what if I was, Na-ru-to?" Sasuke dropped his voice down to a rumbling bass, rolling his 'r' slightly. He watched blonds' Adams apple bob slightly as he gulped. Forcing his eyes away from the sight of the delicious looking tan neck, past the plump pink lips and back to the sparkling sky blue eyes Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, silently questioning the dobe.

Hopping back and almost stumbling over the chair he had been recently sitting in Naruto waved his hands in front of himself, speaking quickly and almost incoherently he responded, "N-nothing! Abso-absolutely nothing! I, myself, find guys to be attractive and have bottomed and topped several times but nothings wrong with girls either! My college girlfriend, Hinata, was a shy one but man could she get freaky in bed, not that you wanted to know that or anything I was just thinking that girls are fun and all too. But of course, if you're into guys there's nothing wrong with that either, y'know? Everyone's got their opinion and stuff, some like salt, others pepper, and some just like both. Whatever you choose and no one should change your mind or make you feel worse about yourself 'cause their opinion happens to be different than your own right? So guys, girls or maybe both, it doesn't really matter to me! Personally I prefer guys but a girl is good too." Naruto babbled, a nervous habit of his that Sasuke had noticed a while ago from his meetings with the blond.

Sighing Sasuke sat back down. _Damnit! That had been so close. Just like all the other times. Maybe it's just me, maybe he doesn't feel anything at all. But he did just admit he was bisexual so there still might be a chance for me in this…._ Sasuke thought as he crossed his arms and stared at the flustered male. Naruto was standing behind the chair, his hands clasping the back of it so hard the bones were showing through the tan skin and his blue eyes were darting nervously around.

"Oh just shut up. I'm not offended by anything you said, I don't care what other people think about me being a homosexual. I take it that you're bisexual?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." Naruto replied hastily. They shared a brief moment of awkward silence, both wishing that the Uzumaki boy hadn't moved away and that they had let the sexual tension between them finally come into play but neither saying anything. After a couple of minutes Kabuto came in (like he usually did) and reminded the Uchiha that it would be in his best interest not to stay to late.

Sasuke left, leaving Naruto alone and feeling more frustrated at himself and his feelings then before.

**Back to the Present**

Now that Sasuke knew he was into guys the sexual tension was just going to get worse, one of them was going to snap before too long; Naruto could feel it. He hoped for the sake of his self respect that Sasuke would snap before him.

Still the worry kept him up all night long.

**The Following Evening**

'_What am I doing? Hiding behind the counter so Sasuke doesn't see me when did I become so cowardly? So what if he stops coming to see me, who the hell cares anyways? He's just another customer. They come, they go, they eat and leave. Simple as that.' _

But it didn't matter how many ways Naruto tried to rationalize it, Sasuke was different. He wasn't just another customer, another face that came and went with the rest of the crowd. He stood out, Naruto trusted him with anything, and he hoped that Sasuke would trust him with anything. They did have a bond, all the late nights and sexual tension that was being built between the two of them. Anyone could see it, Naruto could tell how awkward and out of place Kabuto felt when he came into the room.

Still, there the blond was, crouching down behind the counter, low enough to not be seen through the glass display, where the sweets from that day were sitting and waiting to be bought. Hiding. How pathetic.

The bells above the door chimed in harmony as the door opened and closed. Hard soled shoes made gentle _click, click, click_ sounds as they walked across the tiled floor. It was Sasuke. Who else would be there so late?

Naruto cringed in fear as he heard the heels getting closer and closer to his hiding spot. He could just use the excuse that today had been a tiring day, customers needed attention the whole time they were here. Little kids dropped their food, made the tables a sticky mess (which Naruto had to keep clean for the next people), and were almost always screaming or fighting. It could get annoying sometimes even if you loved kids as much as Naruto. Deep down he knew that Sasuke would never believe such a lame excuse.

Sasuke sighed, "Dobe! Are you hiding? I'm not going to look for you again. Last time we played hide-and-seek I got the shit scared out of me. Come out now!"

He was already so irritated. Must have been a bad day at work or something, Naruto mused. He giggled a little too loudly at the memory of Sasuke getting scared by him when he was snooping around in the back room.

Sasuke's ears pricked up at the sound of soft laughter, Naruto's laughter to be exact. Rolling his eyes the Uchiha gently set his elbows on the countertop, resting his head on his open palm. Leaning most of his weight against the counter and his right arm he could see everything behind the counter, including a messy mop of bright blond hair, a cheesy grin on a perfectly tanned face, attached to a well toned body that was lounging lazily behind the counter.

"What the hell are you doing, dobe?" Sasuke asked, his voice flowing easily through the empty air.

Naruto flinched slightly, squeezing his eyes shut before slowly opening one of them to peer out at the raven. His voice had been casual, he didn't _appear_ to be upset by the fact Naruto was hiding from him, maybe Sasuke didn't think he was hiding from him?

Seeing a calm expression on Sasuke's face made Naruto feel better. Actually, just seeing _Sasuke_ in general made Naruto feel better. Opening both eyes he smiled widely and jumped up, noticing how the ebony eyes never once left him.

Scratching the back of his head (his usual nervous gesture) Naruto chirped energetically, "Ah! Hello there Teme! I didn't realize you had come in, how are you?"

Sasuke rolled his at the blond. "I'm fine, and don't try to B.S. me by saying you didn't know I had arrived! The bells rung when I entered and since there's no noise in this place there is no way you couldn't have heard them. Idiot."

Okay, so the 'idiot' was entirely necessary, it was added as an after thought. Just to annoy the Uzumaki. It was just so much fun to rile the boy up, he overreacted so quickly.

Just as expected, Naruto hmpfed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bastard! I was….I had been… it was a long day and I was taking a nap. Recharging my batteries! All so you wouldn't have a worn out shopkeeper to talk to." Naruto grinned and gave Sasuke a light punch in the arm, continuing his joking.

"Yeah 'cause just sitting around, talking and stuff takes so much work out of you. I'm surprised I don't pass out from lack of energy on the car ride home, how do you manage to work all day, hang out with me, work on your pastries and such, and my special cake all without taking frequent naps throughout the day." Sasuke replied sarcastically. He got up from his spot of leaning on the counter and walked gracefully to one of the nearby tables, sitting languidly on the chair.

After a moment of silence, which was a rare occasion when Naruto was around, Sasuke looked up in surprise. The blond was still behind the counter, his face blank, hands at his sides, shoulders slumped and his head hung down, staring at the floor like there was some complicated math problem on the ground he was interested in.

All in all he looked completely defeated and Sasuke was baffled. What had he done to make Naruto react this way? Had it been something he said? Was Naruto really offended by Sasuke basically calling him lazy? He was just kidding! The raven didn't want to fox to be mad at him, didn't want to see his friend look the way he did.

Standing up cautiously, afraid that any sudden moment would Naruto to crack and totally flip out. Once he was fully standing, he extended his hand out, a comforting motion and said, "Naruto? Hey, Naruto, you okay man?"

At the sound of his name the blond's had snapped up, blue locking with black, his eyes hard and cold like the Antarctic waters.

"Yeah," the word was firm, ground out in such a way that it was fairly obvious to Sasuke that Naruto was trying not to sound so angry. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just remembered! Your cake, it's done. Just put the finishing touches on it this morning. I have it in the back, I'll go get it."

The rest of his words were spacey, like he was speaking them through a foggy haze that only he was aware of. There was nothing Sasuke could do as Naruto turned abruptly on his heels and walked into the back store. Scratch that, there were many things the ebony eyed male could have done, he could have told him to stop and demand what his issue was, could have followed him, or he could have grown a pair and stepped up and physically stopped him.

But he did none of these things, instead he slumped back down in his chair, stupefied at Naruto's sudden shift in behavior.

A few minutes later the blond reemerged from the back room, a medium-sized black box in his hands. He walked out from behind the counter, eyes glued to the box. Once he was in front of the table the Uchiha was sitting at he set the box on then table, carefully like he was afraid he was going to break it.

"Here, all finished off. I even made the frosting red and black instead of green and pink so it wouldn't look so…'princessy'. Sorry, but I actually have to leave now so if you could just give me the money for it…?" Naruto trailed off, shifting his weight uncomfortably between his feet.

Sasuke just stared blankly at the box, unsure how to react. He was slightly upset that Naruto had to leave but he could tell there was something bothering the blond that he wasn't telling him about.

After a few minutes of Sasuke doing nothing and making no attempt to do anything but stare at the cake box in front of him, Naruto cleared his throat. He wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stand there and stare at the wonderful man. Sasuke shook his head, looking slightly startled, as if he had forgotten that Naruto was still with him.

Silently the Uchiha stood up and took some money out of his wallet. Throwing two 100 dollar bills on the table beside the box he put his wallet back in his back pocket, grabbed his cake and left. At the door he turned and looked at Naruto, who was staring at the floor, a dejected look on his face.

"Good night, Naruto."

"Goodbye, Sasuke."

Both tried to not flinch at the use of their first names, something neither of them ever did on a daily basis. It was always either an insult or their last name. Neither failed to notice to distinct difference in their tones as they said their farewells, it sounded a lot more final than they were ready for.

Even so, neither made a move to make a joke, say they'd see each other the next night, or anything. Sasuke walked out the doors, not turning back until he was in the safety of his car (much to Kabuto's surprise) and out of sight of Naruto.

Once Sasuke left Naruto was left alone in his empty shop, the echoing chimes of the bells the only noise in the small cafe. He wasn't sure if he wanted to curl up and cry or go kick Sasuke's ass. He decided on neither, just grabbed the $200 put it in the register and closed the shop up. Even on the ride home his eyes stung, and his brain was whispering hurtful things to him, he just gripped the steering wheel harder and tried to ignore everything. That was much harder than one might think.

'_He's never coming back y'know.' _

'_You were just a way to pass the time while he waited for his cake.' _

'_Did he really give you any actual hints that he liked you?' _

'_You're so foolish, you should have stopped yourself before you fell so hard.' _

'_Just get over it, he's got money and power and popularity, plus most of the female population and a fairly large portion of the male population lusting over him; he can pick anyone he wants so why would he pick you?'_

Naruto growled at himself, feeling slightly foolish after. That damn voice was just so annoying and mean and…and probably right. Damnit what the hell was the blond supposed to do?

By then he had pulled into his driveway and parked his car. Letting out a loud sigh of frustration, he set his head against the steering wheel. For what felt like hours Naruto sat in his car, debating on what the hell he was going to do.

Even after a good night sleep, a large breakfast and a busy day at the café Naruto was still completely clueless on what to do. All too soon it was late and he had begun cleaning and picking up. Once everything clean the blond sat on the counter, literally twiddling his thumbs. Unable to sit still he retrieved the broom and swept the floor again, and again and again.

Annoyed with himself and stupid he was acting he locked the broom in the closet and sat back down on the countertop.

And twiddled his thumbs. Again.

Several minutes later he cleaned the glass display cases, for the 3rd time.

Soon he realized that he was just procrastinating and prolonging his torture, Sasuke obviously wasn't going to come tonight, and if he was he would have shown his face by now. Slumping into a heap on the floor he buried his face in his hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I should have been ore straightforward with the stupid bastard from the beginning. Now look at what I'm reduced to! Waiting up most of the night for him to show up-! I'm like some pathetic love-stricken school girl. I'm going home!" With that decided he pushed himself up off the floor and brushed off imaginary dust (from all his sweeping there wasn't any dirt to get on him anyway) from his pants and walked out, locking all the doors and shutting off the light.

He did the same thing for the next couple of nights. Customers began to comment on how they could see their faces in the floor if they looked at it the right way. Naruto didn't listen to them. He barely talked to his customers. He still smiled to the kids and held brief conversations with his patrons but not like he used to; he no longer listened in on the daily gossip people happily chatted about. No one seemed to notice.

After a week or so Naruto stopped staying late, he even began to close a little earlier than he used to. He recognized that he was falling into depression. Well, not depression _exactly_, he was just…out of it. Like something was missing, something that had just been there and he hadn't noticed it meant so much for it to be there. But he absolutely refused to acknowledge the fact that it might be because he hadn't seen Sasuke in about 13 days. Not that he was counting or even thinking about or anything. Really.

After another week (20 days without seeing Sasuke) Naruto was still closing early, but his 'depression' or whatever it is, wasn't as bad. It was still there and he felt it a lot, but it was better, more bearable. He smiled and laughed and joked and talked and began listening to gossip again. It made him happier and he could tell his customers had more fun when he was engaged with them.

At night when he was closing and a customer would come in late for whatever reason, he could feel the hope that it was Sasuke raise only to be crushed once he saw it wasn't the ebony eyed male.

Approximately 24 days since The Delivery (the name Naruto had given the last night he had seen Sasuke, the night he had given him the cake) the blond had had an unusually busy day. He had to close the shop later than he had been, the time he had usually closed when Sasuke still visited. Not bothering to clean the cafe (after all it had been getting very well cleaned since The Delivery) he just locked the shop up, closed off the lights and left.

At his house Naruto kicked off his shoes, threw his coat onto the back of his couch and flopped down, throwing his arm over his eyes. On the edge of falling into sleep, he was jolted awake by loud, obnoxious knocks on his door; the startled him so bad he fell right off the couch.

"Ouch. Damnit who the hell goes to other people's homes at this fricken hour?" Naruto mumbled to himself, rubbing his head where he had hit it and walking to the door.

Whoever was at the door was very impatient, their knocking becoming much louder and faster with each passing second.

"Shut the hell up I'm coming!!" Naruto yelled, trying to be heard over the rude pounding.

Opening the door he narrowly missed getting clonked on the head with the insisting fist. "What the hell you…you…bas…bas…bastard." He had meant to sound mean and pissed off, hoping to scare whoever it was so they'd never annoy him like this again but wasn't able to get the words out right. Standing on his doorstep was none other than Sasuke—freaking—Uchiha! A very, very, pissed off Sasuke—freaking—Uchiha, his dark eyes hard and cold as the finest piece of obsidian, his arms folded tightly against his chest.

His eyes narrowed as they locked with Naruto's. Without saying a word he uncrossed his arms, pushed the speechless blond (whose mouth was hanging open shock) inside the house and crossed the threshold, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sasuke took a few steps into Naruto's humble little home and looked around. Naruto stood behind him, unsure of what to do or say. The silence was slowly becoming unbearable for the blond boy and he had to do something about it.

"Hey, teme. What the hell do you want? You know it's very rude to just show up in someone's house, unexpected and at such a late hour!" Naruto complained, putting his hands on his hips and walking to stand in front of the raven-haired male.

Hard, dark eyes stared at him, a look of focus and determination set in them. Before Naruto could comprehend was what happening, the larger of the two had him pinned to the wall and was breathing harshly in his tanned ear.

"What the _fuck, _dobe?" came the harshly whispered question. The blond stilled, confused by what the Uchiha was asking. Wasn't he supposed to be the one asking the questions? It hadn't been Naruto who showed up unwelcomed to Sasuke's house (although Sasuke's visit was not unwelcomed, Naruto was rather excited to see the man, something he would never admit).

Sasuke noticed the Uzumaki wasn't going to respond anytime soon and grabbed a chunk of the bright blond hair, making him look at him.

"I asked you a question, Uzumaki. Answer it." It was a demand, the voice held a possessive tone to it, making it harder for Naruto to answer. After gulping audibly and breaking to eye contact with the suddenly intimidating man, he found his voice.

"I know you asked me a question, I'm just trying to figure out if you're drunk or not you arrogant bastard," mentally giving himself a pat on the back for making his voice have conviction and like he actually had confidence. Encouraged by the look a disbelief that displayed itself on the Uchiha features Naruto continued on, gaining more boldness with each word, "You're the selfish asshole who, once he got his precious cake, doesn't show up for almost a month—a _month!_—then just waltz into my house all 'upset' and stuff like I'm the one who deserted you! You know what you leaving did to me!? I was almost depressed! It took the death of my parents to send me into a depression and ever since then I vowed to myself I'd never go through that again, then you come along, bring me up, make me feel special and like you actually liked me; teased me with feather touches and glimpses at what we could be only to leave once you finished using me for your own sweet desires. Then, once I start to recover from the wake you left me in you show back up! So no, Uchiha Sasuke, _what the fuck to you!_"

Halfway through his little speech Naruto had started to poke Sasuke in the chest, thoroughly pissed off. With each poke he gave the pale man was forced to take a step back as Naruto began to be more and more assertive. By the time Naruto had finished talking Sasuke had bumped into the arm of the couch the tan male had been laying on earlier and fallen backwards; he was suddenly in a submissive position, laying tummy up on an unfamiliar couch with a very angry Naruto looming over him.

Now, there were many things the Uchiha could do. He could yell back, start a fist fight, leave, etc. He did none of these things though. What he did slightly surprised himself and definitely surprised the innocent blond.

Sasuke leaned up, roughly grabbed the front collar of Naruto shirt and dragged him down to the couch with him, crashing their lips together in the process.

* * *

Okay there ya go! Bout time some actual action happened ne?

Next chapter will have a lemon, right up quick, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

So, obviously this wasn't a 2-3 shot but i like how its coming anyway. I recently come across a Drarry fanfic and am thoroughly addicted...something about blonds and burnettes man....they just get to me :D This being said I think I'm gonna do a Drarry fic next, what do you guys think?

Anyways, Rate and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey! This is a pretty early update for me nya?

Normal warnings and disclaimer as earlier chapters, but this is the LAST CHAPTER, WOOT! It got done today cause we had a snow day yay :)

Lemon starts right off and there is an overdose of italics.

Please enjoy :D

* * *

The kiss was painful at first, Sasuke's teeth had collided with Naruto's lips causing a small trickle of blood to fall into the crevice their lips created and continue down their chins onto the couch below them. Startled by the pale mans sudden and unexpected move the bright blue eyes stayed open in shock, staring at the porcelain like skin covering ebony irises. His arms reached out in reflex, one coming to rest on the back of his couch, the other settling on the middle cushion to the right of the Uchiha.

Sasuke was aggressive and demanding, even in such a submissive position. His left hand gripping the edge of the middle couch cushion, his right clutching the blond's collar, giving it insistent tugs to lie down more.

Once he realized that Naruto was keeping himself so well balanced by using his hands-- one on the back of the couch and the other an inch or so away from his own-- Sasuke's mind automatically formed a plan. Releasing the collar of Naruto's shirt he switched the position of his hands, his right hand knocking Naruto's off the back of the couch and the other pulled the tanned man on top of him.

Naruto broke their kiss and opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke's tongue was quicker than his voice. The wet muscle scanned the gums and teeth of the other male, only when Sasuke was satisfied with his exploration did his tongue begin to move with Naruto's motionless one. Slowly his tongue was coaxed into action, as the numbing shock wears off.

It began as a battle, Naruto frustrated at Sasuke's upset and aggressive behavior; Sasuke fighting back for the sake of his Uchiha pride. Like he'd allow Naruto the glory of beating him at a battle of tongues.

Slipping his hands into Naruto's shirt he broke the kiss briefly to allow the shirt to pass over the blond hair and land somewhere on the floor or the table or any other piece of furniture in the room; neither cared nor wanted to know.

Unable to take his eyes off the sight before him—a perfectly tanned chest, muscles there but not flaunting their strength obnoxiously and a flushed, eyes glazed over, labored breathing Naruto above him. Who could ask for more?

Wrapping his arm behind Naruto's neck he pulled the man down further, laying back so his head was resting against the arm rest and the tan chest was directly above his face. Leaning his head back slightly he saw the flushed face again, held in place by smooth hands that connected to the elbows on either side of the pale head. Blue eyes locking with black, Sasuke licked a trail from one end of Naruto's collar bone to the other, stopping in the middle to suck gently at the dip there.

Before he even reached the end the blond man had closed his eyes and gripped his hair hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Frowning at the concentration the male was using to not make any noise annoyed Sasuke; the blond was always loud except for _now?_ Idiot.

Sliding up so he was sitting on the arm rest he leaned forward and gently nibbled on the blonds earlobe, giving the shell a soft lick. Naruto shook, unconsciously arching towards the Uchiha's touch, and gave a long exhale as the shell of his ear was licked.

Resting the sides of their heads together Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear, "Don't get quiet on me now, Uzumaki. I wanna hear your every _gasp,_ your every _moan, _your every _breath_, your every _whimper_; any noise you make, I wanna hear it. By the end of the night I want your throat to be ripped raw from screaming my name."

Letting out a long, quiet moan Naruto's body shuddered at the burnets words. Tipping his head back as Sasuke began to lick and nibble his way down the tanned body Naruto let go of his head, placing his now free hands on the couch armrest to pull himself up and straddle the Uchiha.

Rolling his hips Sasuke ground their groins together; his hard-on rubbing against Naruto's half erect manhood, their pants creating delicious friction between one another.

"Ah! Sas…sa…suke. ooh…" his words were breathy, barely making it out of his throat. All the air seemed to have escaped his lungs, the room was too hot and he didn't even have a shirt on! Looking down at the still fully clothed man below him Naruto wondered just how hot he was.

"Oooh, so-so _good_. Ah." Taken by surprise as a warm mouth encased his erect nipple Naruto moaned out incoherent versions of 'gods', 'Sasuke', and profanities.

Tugging at the ravens shirt Naruto mumbled into the dark hair a quiet 'off' before pulling it up, revealing toned abs and flawless skin. Taking a moment to break contact with each other the shirt came of and was promptly thrown somewhere out of the way so they could continue.

Engaging in another deep kiss, tongues roamed one another's mouths, one of the tanned hands were lost in the silky black hair, pulling the Uchiha as close as he could get and then trying to get him closer. The other hand was toying with the waistband of Sasuke's pants, occasionally dipping in to touch the unexposed flesh.

Breaking their kiss to bite his lips in order to suppress a moan begging to come out had Naruto smirking. Copying Sasuke's earlier moves he nibbled the Uchiha's earlobe and gave the shell a swift lick up then back down, adding a slow, steady suck to the sensitive skin below the ear by his jaw bone.

"Sa-su-ke, if you get to hear my noises, why can't I hear yours? Let's hear that lovely voice of yours _moan_ and _scream_ my name. I want to hear your gasping breath when I suck you off."

A long, low moan was heard through Sasuke's gritted teeth. The mental pictures that Naruto's words brought made all the blood left in his body go straight to his groin, giving him enough wank material for the next couple months, at least.

Gathering all the though process he could muster, he concentrated on making his voice come out as anything but desperate and needy.

"You're going to…to suck me off then? When did you decide this?" mentally patting himself on the back Sasuke looked into the glazed over blue eyes of his partner.

Said partner had a devious smirk on his face as he slid down the pale body under him. Stopping at the nipples he gave them each a quick lick—resulting in another ground out moan from Sasuke and hands gripping his hair to an almost painful point—he nibbled his way down the torso, outlining the abs and sipping his tongue into the Uchiha's naval.

When Naruto got off him, he received a deadly glare (partly hidden by a lustful glaze) that was ruined by his pouting lips.

"Nar—Naruto. Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sasuke growled out. There was no way the blond could be leaving him like this! He was so hard! It just wouldn't be fair!

Rolling his eyes the blond knelt on the floor, resting his chin against the couch cushion to the side of Sasuke's hip.

The sight of Naruto kneeling, looking at him with pleading yet mischievous eyes made any blood that had returned to his brain or limbs pool hotly in his groin.

"Relax, bastard. Now, take off your pants and sit up." Naruto commanded, eyes raking down the Uchiha's body coming to a halt when they found the object he desired (which was just a bulge at this point but the view was getting better).

Trying not to act too excited he stripped out of his pants and underwear and, with much more effort then he cared to admit (and would never admit out loud) Sasuke pushed himself up to a normal sitting position, throwing his leg over Naruto's head and inching forward, his hands finding refuge in the golden locks.

Bringing his hands to rest on Sasuke's inner thigh he traced random patterns all over them, sometimes just barely brushing against the swollen cock, sometimes ignoring it completely. The movement making Sasuke whimper and groan at the same time.

"Come on now Sasuke. Let's hear that pretty little voice of yours." Naruto whispered, just barely loud enough for the burnet to hear; the wind from his voice ghosted over the head of his penis, making the pale man shudder in anticipation.

"Oh gods, Naru_to!_ If you don't do something…." He trailed off, head tipping and a groan escaping his lips when Naruto licked a trail up his inner thigh.

"Mo-more!" it was a strangled gasp, a desperate plea. The blond was driving him crazy, at this rate he was never going to come.

Putting his hands under the pale thighs he lifted the petite body slightly; with this new slight change in position Naruto was able to nuzzle the overly-sensitive area between Sasuke's dick and his balls. Using his tongue he gently caressed the underside of the Uchiha manhood.

"Oh _gods_ Naruto! More, more!" Sasuke called out, head snapping back from the slight touch. Finally, _finally_ the blond does something; too bad that something was still just teasing. Thrusting into the open air Sasuke tried to create more delicious fricken between him and that tongue. He needed more, more of that mouth on him, more touches, more _Naruto_.

Chuckling slightly at the Uchiha's needy actions Naruto brought his wet muscle spiraling up and around the thick shaft, sucking at the tip when he got to the top.

"Ah…dobe." Sasuke drawled, attempting to thrust into his mouth more. Setting tanned hands on the pale thin hips he stopped the erratic rocking.

Looking into the dark eyes Naruto grinned devilishly at the Uchiha. All Sasuke could do was stare down at the blond, his hands entangled in the messy hair—making it messier--, breath coming out in short gasps and cheeks flushed. He looked amazing, _sexy_ to be exact.

Licking his lips Naruto kept his eyes locked on Sasuke's and licked the underside of the ravens manhood again. Blowing on the organ he watched as Sasuke writhered above him, eyes closing in bliss only to snap open when Naruto engulfed him to the hilt.

"Oh, _fucker_ Naruto! So..so go-od!" Sasuke moaned out, almost to the point of screaming. He tried to thrust into the warm cavern but couldn't get his hips to move, tanned fingers digging into his delicate flesh stopping him. Instead he opted to wrap his legs around the Uzumaki's back, fingers harshly pulling at his hair, trying to move him closer.

Bobbing his head he wound his tongue around the tip of the penis, occasionally dipping into the slit that was leaking precum like it had sprung a leak. At random intervals he would deep throat him so the tip would touch the very back of his throat.

"Feels soo good…more, faster, more, more moremoreorefastorehardo!" Sasuke's words tumbled from his mouth, blending into each other the closer he got to his orgasm.

Taking one of his hands off Sasuke's hip Naruto lightly pinched the base of the Uchiha's erection and deep throated him, swallowing twice. Sasuke cried out in a way that he would be denying later. Once he realized that he hadn't actually come he was pissed beyond the point of thinking.

And he sexually frustrated from months of nothing but wanks.

"Naruto, if you do not release your hand and allow me to come you will be in so much pain." He threatened. Chuckling Naruto crawled back onto the couch, slipping out of his pants and underwear in the process.

"But 'Suke, if you came then I wouldn't be able to feel you filling me with your throbbing manhood as you took me from behind or as I rode you or up against a wall maybe? Me on my back with my legs on your shoulders or just simply around your waist? Those are good too; still there's—" his rambling was cut short when he was shoved backwards, Sasuke's mouth attached to his as his tongue was sucked into the Uchiha's awaiting mouth.

"Oh Naruto….You and that mouth of yours are going to kill me," sticking one of his saliva covered fingers (he had been sucking on them when Naruto was talking) into Naruto's perfect ass without warning he continued on like he did nothing at all, "Since the wall is so far away and you're already on your back I figured we could just do it like this." Leaning down he sucked on the dip between Naruto's collarbones in order to distract him from the intrusion of his second finger.

"Ah! Uh, it hurts but--gods…its _good_." Unsure if he was talking about Sasuke's mouth or his fingers Naruto kept moaning and saying whatever words his mouth was able to create.

Continuing down the blonds body he took one of his nipples into his mouth he gently nipple and licked it; sucking slightly to make it pop up more and keep Naruto's mind away from his third finger slipping in.

Soon he decided that the blond was ready and his cock was slicked up and waiting desperately to buried balls deep into the perfect tanned butt.

Licking up to Naruto's ear he whispered his warnings before plunging in, quick and painfully.

"Fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuck fucker shit on a stick goddamnit fuck life!!!" Naruto yelled out, digging his nails into pale shoulders for some sort of release, some safety net to make the pain go away.

"Fuck..Naruto..I know you're in a lot of pain right now but I _need_ to _move soon_ or I'm gonna go insane!" Sasuke said quietly, already shallowly rolling his hips; not much movement but he needed some sort of friction.

After a few weak breaths and experimental thrusts Naruto nodded his head. "Move then, teme."

Without another word Sasuke thrust in and out, slowly at first then faster and wild. Naruto tried his best to keep up with the frantic, crazy pace his partner had set but found himself only able to meet every other thrust.

Gripping onto the tan legs Sasuke spread them a little wider and began angling his thrusts differently.

"OH MY GOD again!! _Again! Damn you again!!_ Right there, more, more, MORE!" Naruto hollered out, head shaking back and forth, eyes closed tight in pleasure. Sasuke smirked and aimed for that spot building his pace back up.

It didn't take long, there'd been too much teasing, too much time since their last time being fucked. Reaching between their slick-from-sweat bodies Sasuke twirled his finger around Naruto dick, much like Naruto had done to Sasuke's with his tongue.

The extra sensation did it for him, Naruto's toes curled and his breath wouldn't go through his throat anymore.

"N-now, SASUKE!" Naruto yelled, his cum spurting out effectively coating both torsos, Sasuke's hand and some even landing on the tanned cheek.

His inner walls tensing and flexing with his orgasm sent Sasuke over the edge. Calling a moan of 'Naruto' he collapsed on the blond. Cum making a squelchy noise from the pressure of being squeezed between the bodies.

Resting his chin on the blonds chest Sasuke lazily licked the cum off Naruto's cheek, causing Naruto to make a face at.

"Gross don't lick cum of my cheek."

"Silly me, here I though you _liked_ my tongue on your body, guess I won't be doing that anymore." Sasuke responded sleepily, his orgasm taking more out him then he thought it would.

"No! I do…" Naruto trailed off, face reddening at the confession and…, "Um…Sasuke? Wanna… uh…take it out?"

"Hm?"

"Y-you're…you're still in—in me." The blond managed to splutter out.

"I like it here." Sasuke responded, snuggling more into the warm body.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment.

"Fine, fine." Pulling out Sasuke sat up and held a hand out to Naruto who hesitantly took it.

"Well, I'm not going home tonight so where's your bedroom?" he asked, walking towards the hallway.

"This way, first door on your right."

They cleaned themselves off in the bathroom that was connected to Naruto's room. Back in Naruto's room the blond pulled out 2 pairs of pajama bottoms and threw one to Sasuke, who raised his eyebrow at the offer.

"You're not sleeping with me naked." Naruto simply stated, slipping his orange silk bottoms on and climbing into bed.

Sasuke pouted. "I like sleeping naked…" he mumbled.

Curled up facing the wall Naruto felt the bed dip as Sasuke's weight filled the other side. Confident arms slipped around his waist and tugged him back into a firm chest.

Relaxing in his hold Naruto murmured a soft 'goodnight Sasuke' before falling into a deep sleep before he could hear anything Sasuke might have said back.

When morning came Naruto awoke alone, in the middle of his bed, the covers pulled over him as if he had slept by himself.

A frown formed on his face and he buried his head into a cool pillow, a pillow that smelt like Sasuke. Snapping upright with the pillow clutched to his chest he inhaled deeply, happy that last night hadn't been just another torturous dream.

Climbing out of bed he walked sleepily to the bathroom to do his morning routine before making his way to the kitchen, grabbing the Sasuke scented pillow on his way.

"Damn bastard. Fucked me then left. Stupid asshole." He mumbled as he walked into the kitchen.

"And good morning love to you to."

Snapping his head to look the voice he saw Sasuke sitting at his kitchens island, silky navy blue pajamas still on, hair still tousled from sleep and eyes shamelessly roaming his body.

"What's up with the pillow, dobe?"

Tossing the pillow behind him in the general area of the couch (their clothes from last night still scattered hazardly around the room) he sat opposite from the dark haired beauty.

"Nothing. Still half asleep. So last night really happened huh?"

A lazy smirk worked its way onto the pale face. "Yeah pretty much. How you feeling this morning?"

Squirming slightly Naruto's face reddened. "I-I'm fine. Sore but I slept really well. Can I ask you something?"

Nodding his head for the blond to continue Naruto locked eyes with Sasuke.

"Why were you so mad last night?"

"I hadn't seen you in almost a month and you closed earlier and earlier, it was driving me mad."

"What!? I kept the shop open for 2 weeks for an hour later than we usually met and _you_ were the one who stopped showing up after you got what you wanted." Naruto huffed out, no way was Sasuke going to pin the blame on him.

"I had to go on a business trip the day after you gave me the cake! I hadn't been told till that morning and the trip lasted 2 weeks! There was nothing I could do. When I came back, you're shop was never open when I got out of work. I thought you were avoiding, last night I snapped and decided to come here and see what your problem was." Sasuke replied.

Naruto fell silent, unsure what to say. He never even thought of it that way.

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize, I figure since I was such a nobody; not a lot of money, not well known, no great family title, I just thought you wouldn't even consider me. I thought you thought of me as a toy or some way to spend you free time while you waited for your cake to get done."

The screeching noise of chair legs scraping across the tiled floor made the blond cringe. Then he was wrapped in a warm embrace, soft lips kissing the side of his temple.

"Oh dobe, what am I going to do with you? I wasn't using you. I couldn't care less about your social status or income. I did everything I did for the you you were when I met you dancing like an idiot that first night." Holding him close he brought their lips together for a slow passionate kiss.

Before long hands were groping and breaths were no longer steady.

"Bedroom? It'd be comfier than last night." Sasuke asked, already pulling the blond up and pushing him towards his room.

"If ya want, there's icing and whip cream in the fridge." Naruto winked and walked away, leaving Sasuke frozen in shock before running to fridge.

* * *

Wasn't sure how to end, figured something dirty was a good way to go.

Hope you liked it! Not sure how I like it tho...review and tell me your thoughts, I love to hear them :)

Hah I still can't type 'cock', 'penis', or 'dick' without giggling. I'm so immature, i love it =3


End file.
